dreamLIFT
by shrillFYRE
Summary: A young man's family is killed by fiends and vows vengance. A girl's voice is forgotten as she is sold into slavery. Vidina (the son of Lulu and Wakka) realizes his destiny. What will become as the their fates intertwine? A FF X-3 fic. A multi-love story.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer:

I do not claim to own any ideas contained herein, withholding the following: the plot, my characters of Final Fantasy, and any related artwork or ideas.

Claimer:

The characters (Ruecian, Akira, Alumni, Cthulthu) are intellectual property of myself (the author). The images, text, idea, and other material are not to be reproduced in any way. Doing so is prosecutable under U.S. and foreign copyright laws. All desired useage must be approved via a signed document with the orignal creator's signature.

Text Note:

Words in brackets mean that their use is being debated, and upon further updates, may be adjusted. I do a lot of editing, so please check previous chapter(s) before you read a new one. New, important information may have been added.


	2. Momentum

By now, she'd convinced Them it was the sand in the relentless wind that had brought tears to her eyes. The fury of the zephyrs rarely died down in these parts, and, after all, it _was_ the remains of Home. Many a traveler who came to see the ruins had left in more than tears. She was no exception. However, it wasn't exactly the rubble that brought them to her eyes...

She'd known it was going to be vacant. She'd known it since the moment she set foot from Kilika Island, so long ago. But there was always that hope, that futile idea that maybe -- just maybe -- he was there. That longing for him to be there, with the power to undo all the damage time had done, was all that seemed to keep her going anyway.

But he wasn't. And he never would be.

He was gone.

Once They had realized she was crying, They inquired after her. The usual nod let Them know she was fine, but she nodded a second time to make certain. A pat of her dress' soft fabric at her eyes and she was good as new, she assured them mutely. She did just so, and her listless eyes willingly released their watery captives. She quickened to forget what was brought to mind. A small sniff, and she ran ahead to catch up with the leading Chocobo. The yellow-feathered bird cooed at her arrival as its leathery talons dug deeply into the sands of the Central Expanse of Bikanel Island. She kept her distance, however, as she was edgy around such beasts. She'd seen much less powerful fiends rip apart what she had considered to be well-rounded soldiers. As a result of this caution, He had acquired two guards to accompany Them as They traversed the dunes.

Her soundless appearance did not go unnoticed, however. He had synchronized to her ways, baffling her with such precise analysis of her every gesture and motion.

"We'll make the water's edge by nightfall," was the reply to her wordless inquisition. He beckoned her closer, and, warily, she approached, though her advance hardly covered much ground. A moment's silence, and a trace of annoyance in his subtle gestures to climb aboard, sent her to work in mounting the feathery thing. She nestled firmly in front of Him. He all too eagerly made room for her, and thensome. A slight gap formed between the two, but within tens of yards (for by now the remaining in the troupe had mounted their steads, and Chocobo had picked up on their pace) it closed, and she could feel the quiescent constant of his breath. Despite their close positions, she couldn't help but feel an awkwardness between them. She had to admit, he was far from _cold_... but his precautious and world-weary attitude made him seem rather distant.

"Our passage must be upon Chocobos if we are to increase our footfall. Were we to arrive early, the chances of crossing the maritime tonight would be exceptional. Surely we could find a vessel to make an overnight voyage."

A second response before words were uttered. The tears she had wrestled back down sprung forth and ran freely again, this time with an added momentum. Their silent fall was as good as a shrill cry as far as He was concerned. The body behind her stiffened, and rose, offering comfort in a one-armed embrace. The palmy embosom brought her back to herself. She flushed, and, remembering her place, the girl quickly composed herself. Her mind argued these actions as childish, as, after all, their wasn't anything to cause such a fit over and that she'd best dry up quickly, lest she set an impression of weakness upon the others. There was nothing between the two that should make her face glow in such a way. She blamed her reaction on the overwhelming heat.

There wasn't anything beween them... Right? She hastily recalled memories of hatred for Him, trying to force horrid notions out of her mind. She hated him, she assured herself, with every fiber of her being. And yet... as his hands slind into a more.. intimate hold, she couldn't help but feel an underlying emotion for Him bubble through.

He. Him. Cthulthu.


End file.
